


You Start To Believe It

by anon8771



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon8771/pseuds/anon8771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested scenes of "Pretty Woman" from Sid's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to basilandtheblues on tumblr for the name :) Someone else suggested "Sharp Dressed Man," which was a close second, but I went with the line from the original film: "People put you down enough, you start to believe it."
> 
> This scene is the morning that Geno brings Sid home.

When Sid wakes up, Geno is at his bedside. It should feel like a miracle, but all Sid can see are the bags under Geno’s eyes and the ragged concern in his face, and all he can feel is guilt and fear and confusion.

The reality of his situation claws a pit behind his heart until he feels like he can barely breathe, probably exacerbated by the drugs still in his system because he got fucking roofied like the fucking idiot he is. It’s overwhelming, suddenly, because now he’s in the hospital, and it may have been two years since he left home but his first instinct is still to call his parents. He remembers trying to call them before, when he hadn’t landed in Pittsburgh yet and was scared and alone after getting fucked for the first time in a motel in Vermont for thirty dollars, and as soon as they’d heard his voice over the line, they’d hung up.

The memory sets him over the edge, eating at him until he’s a teary, sniffing mess, but instead of looking angry or disgusted, Geno crawls into bed with him and holds him so, so carefully, promising impossible, beautiful things.

Sidney dreams about them when he falls asleep.

**

Sidney wakes up in someone’s arms for the third time in his life, and for the third time, it’s Geno who’s holding him. It takes him a moment to place his surroundings, half expecting to see Geno’s dark dresser against the wall and startling slightly when he sees an IV pole instead. He’s in a hospital, and the sudden wave of pain from his ribs and his head reminds him why.

Geno is holding him gently but securely, keeping Sidney tucked close against his chest. He’s still sleeping. It’s nice, Sidney thinks, to wake up feeling so safe. Geno’s a stranger, but he’s less of a stranger than most of the people Sidney has met in Pittsburgh, and he had come when Sidney had called. He has no memory of getting to the hospital, but Geno must have come for him, and when Sidney had woken up last night he said such wonderful things that Sidney’s half-convinced it was a dream.

But Geno is still here, right where he was when he told Sidney that he would keep him safe, and he’s stirring, nuzzling Sidney’s hair before pulling back slightly so their eyes can meet.

Geno’s eyes are sleepy-soft and impossibly fond when he says “Good morning,” and kisses Sidney’s forehead.

“You’re still here,” Sidney says dumbly, and he can feel the rumble of Geno’s laugh against his chest.

“Not much choice,” Geno says, still smiling as he nods down to where Sidney is basically pinning him to the mattress.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Sid tries to scramble off of him but Geno’s arms pull him back in, keeping him settled against his chest. He’s frowning now, but he doesn’t look angry. More… concerned? It’s not a look that Sidney is overly familiar with.

“Is fine, Sidney, is good. How you feel?”

God, this whole thing is so surreal. “Uh, fine,” Sidney replies. His head is pounding and his ribs ache, but he can tell nothing’s broken, and the pain is nothing compared to some of the pain he’s felt before.

Geno looks less-than-convinced, but a nurse comes in before he can open his mouth. She shoots a knowing glance at the way they’re lying together and Sidney curls in on himself before he can suppress the urge, but all she says is “You can go home this morning if you’d like, dear. But before you do, we have to ask; do you want to file a police report?”

Sidney stares at her blankly for a few seconds before his brain kicks in. “Uh, no, it’s fine.”

She frowns at him but leaves it alone, checking his IV before saying something about getting the discharge papers and walking out. Geno’s frowning at him too, nudging Sidney and sitting them both up in bed but keeping his arms wrapped around Sidney’s torso.

“Not want to tell police? Someone try to hurt you, Sidney. Should go to jail.”

Sidney wonders how old he was when he as naïve about life as Geno is now. His impulse is to explain to Geno just how well it would probably go if a prostitute went to the police and accused someone of sexual assault, but Geno is looking at him like he’s an actual _person_ , and the last thing Sidney wants to do is remind him that he’s not. 

So he just shakes his head until Geno drops it, still looking concerned as he finally unwraps himself from Sidney and climbs out of the bed. Sidney misses his touch as soon as it’s gone.

“Going to call a friend and have him get house ready, be back soon,” Geno says, pulling a high tech looking phone out of his pocket and heading for the door. Sidney feels like the floor has dropped out from under him.

“I’m going to your house?” he asks in a small voice before Geno leaves. Geno stops and turns to look at Sidney, the surprise on his face quickly turning to concern as he strides right back to Sidney’s side, taking Sidney’s hand and using his free hand to cup Sidney’s cheek.

“Sidney, you remember last night? You wake up, talk to me?” Geno’s eyes are fiercely worried, darting between Sidney’s, looking for understanding. Sidney doesn’t understand. He gets what’s happening, but he doesn’t get what’s _happening_. 

“Yeah, I remember,” he says eventually, wanting Geno to relax. It doesn’t work though; Geno just sits down on the mattress and keeps holding onto Sidney. He’s looking at Sidney expectantly, like _Sidney’s_ the one who’s acting out of the ordinary in this situation.

“I just… you’re really doing this?” Sidney eventually stutters out. Geno looks sad when he leans his forehead against Sidney’s and shifts his hand to run gentle fingers across the bruises around Sidney’s wrist.

“If you want, then yes,” Geno murmurs. Sidney can feel his breath across his lips, and the warmth of his hand along Sidney’s cheekbone.

It’s nice.

He nods, and Geno kisses his forehead again.

**

Geno’s house is just as huge as Sidney remembers, but it feels somehow bigger now that Sidney knows he’s not leaving. Geno is so comfortable here, toeing off his shoes and leaving them strewn haphazardly as he wanders further into the house. Sidney sets them neatly against the wall along with his own.

Geno walks him upstairs, still keeping an arm around Sidney’s shoulders like he’s about to pass out. It’s equal parts sweet and irritating, but Sidney can’t complain, not when Geno leads him into a room that he says belongs to Sidney now. It’s huge, at least in Sidney’s eyes, unimaginably big for a guest room, and it has its own bathroom with a Jacuzzi and working hot water and everything. His bed is gigantic and the comforter on it is soft and luxurious. Sidney runs his hand along it, not quite daring to believe that this is _his_ now. He feels like he hasn’t done enough to deserve it.

Geno looks sad again when Sidney turns to him. He suggests Sidney take a nap, which is tempting, and then talks about eating breakfast, which is even more tempting. 

“You shouldn’t,” Sidney says reflexively, still in shock over the fact that he can now sleep whenever he wants and these blankets are _so soft_. “I don’t have a job yet. I should cook for you.”

Geno asks him if he knows how to cook and then openly laughs at his reaction. He’s kind of an asshole, Sidney realizes, but in a nice way. Like Jack, kind of. It’s refreshing, even if Geno seems way too comfortable just dragging Sidney around his house. The kitchen is how Sidney remembered it as well, a little messy and disorganized but overall clean and well-used. Geno makes him a huge omelet that Sidney devours with only a second’s hesitation. At least now if Geno comes to his senses and kicks Sidney out on the street, he’ll be well-fed for the first time in a long time.

It still feels like he’s living a fantasy, eating breakfast in the sunlight across the table from Evgeni Malkin. That is, until Geno drops the bomb that he knows who Sidney is, sending the comfortable reassurance that at least no one knows just how truly fucked up Sidney is straight to hell with one casual question. Sidney freezes up, feeling his fork fall from numb fingers, and stares at Geno.

“How do you know I have a sister?” he finally asks, distantly embarrassed by how much his voice cracks. Geno shrugs and tells Sidney about how he’d been recognized from a distance even after years of hiding from his own name, how Geno had confirmed it with a few quick google searches that any of the guys who picked him out are perfectly capable of doing too-

Sidney goes off at Geno. It’s so far beyond rude and he kind of wants to crawl out the window the moment he hears himself start to yell, but how could Geno think that this is anything other than a huge deal? Sidney would be the story of the century: a fucked up gay kid who threw away his career because he couldn’t just be fucking _normal_ for once, who ran away and let himself be fucked for money and is now sleeping with the best hockey player in the world. He sees the headlines flash behind his eyes, the same headlines that haunt him every night that he lets himself sleep, and he yells at Geno and then braces for the backlash. But apparently the miracles are still coming today, because Geno’s voice turns comforting instead of angry, reassuring Sidney that by some miracle, no one else knew, that Geno would never betray his trust.

It’s a stupid thing to believe. It’s as stupid as believing the truck driver in Vermont who’d said he’d be fine with using a condom, as stupid as believing that the group of men he’d offered his body to for four times the usual price would be fine with going one at a time.

But maybe Sidney is doomed to be stupid forever, because he trusts Geno. His eyes are kind, and he’s so naïve that Sidney truly does believe that Geno thinks he can keep Sidney safe, whatever his motives may be.

So he resists the urge to run while he has a full stomach and a chance to get out of town before the story breaks. Instead, he follows Geno back up the guest room and crawls under the blankets on the softest bed he’s ever lain on. It’s bright in the room and Sidney slept hard through the entire night last night, but it doesn’t keep him from drifting off moments after his head hits the pillow.

He may be stupid, but just for a moment, he feels safe.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno and SIdney's first meeting in "Pretty Woman" from Sid's POV

Sidney has turned two men away when Evgeni Malkin walks into the bar. He’s getting a little bit desperate by that point – the first guy had been drunk enough that Sidney was fairly confident that he wouldn’t make it through the whole transaction conscious, and the one after that had balked at Sidney’s price and insisted on a discount with the promise that he’s show Sidney “a real good time.” As though any of his “times” are good anymore.

But he has rent to pay, and as intimidating as it is to watch one of his favorite hockey players make a beeline for him with a familiar look of longing in his eyes, Sidney can’t afford to pass this up. Malkin is polite enough anyway. His accent is thick but he makes Sidney laugh, and if he checks out Sidney’s ass on the way out to his flashy car, well, at least he hasn’t grabbed it. Sidney isn’t sure he would have minded too much anyway. Malkin – Geno – has big hands.

The ride in the car is awkward. Sidney has never mastered the art of making small talk with someone you’re about to fuck for money. Common interests are few and far between, though in this case, their common interest is something Sidney wants very badly to steer away from. It’s already a risk to be doing this with a hockey player, though Sidney is confident he’s never so much exchanged a word with Geno in his life.

It’s awkward when Geno asks where he’s from – it always is, when people ask about his past – but Geno accepts a vague answer with humor and leaves him alone for the rest of the drive.

His house is huge. It’s bigger than any house Sidney has ever been in, and Sidney doesn’t know why he’s surprised considering the ridiculous car and the fact that he _knows_ how much Geno makes. Still, it throws him off for a second, but once they get inside its all business. Sidney knows how to do this.

Geno’s mouth is big and soft on his, and his hands are gentle. Most of Sidney’s clients tend to want to be rough with him, but Geno holds him softly. His voice is low and rough when he talks about what he wants to do to Sidney, and for once, Sidney is one hundred percent on board. 

Geno’s torso is well-defined. Sidney lets himself run his hands down it, tracing the lean muscles, savoring this rare opportunity to give himself to someone that he finds so appealing. Geno appears to appreciate Sidney just as much, stripping him quickly and palming his ass, his hands actually big enough to cover it entirely. 

Sidney goes easily onto the bed, already harder than he usually gets at all with most clients. It’s been forever since anyone went to the trouble to make him come, but he thinks that Geno might not have to even try. He’s so tall, so tall, and strong, towering over Sidney as he discards his pants, staring down at Sidney with a heated look in his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Sidney says. It slips out before he can get ahold of it and he nearly slaps himself. Some clients like it when he talk, but most prefer him to stay quiet, so he starts silent as a rule. Geno doesn’t seem to mind though, not from the way he laughs it off and crawls his way up Sidney’s body.

It’s almost too much when Geno talks about going slow, about how he likes to watch. Sidney doesn’t have a script for this. He knows to let someone fuck his mouth, how to relax through minimal preparation so he doesn’t get too hurt, how to take whatever his client wants to give him and not tell them to stop or push them away, not as long as they’re following the rules.

He doesn’t know how to be watched. He doesn’t know what to do when Geno is so careful with him, starting with only one finger and plenty of lube, looking satisfied as he immediately finds Sidney’s prostate and strokes it hard, startling and uncharacteristic yell out of Sidney. 

He doesn’t know how to make it sound sexy when he asks Geno for another finger, feeling stupid and desperate instead, but it doesn’t seem to matter because Geno gives it to him, taking him apart with single-minded determination. It doesn’t hurt at all, it feels _amazing_ , and Sidney loses himself to the feeling.

He responds when Geno talks to him, probably too candidly but he just feels so _good_. He barely notices when Geno turns him over, only focused on the momentary absence of fingers and the aching feeling of emptiness before Geno replaces them with his dick.

He takes Sidney gently, easing in and giving Sidney time to adjust before thrusting, but he finds his rhythm soon, leaning over Sidney and pounding into his prostate. He’s talking into Sidney’s ear, and Sidney is so used to hearing the same phrases over and over, about how he’s such a slut or how fucking dirty he is, that he almost doesn’t recognize the compliments Geno is muttering to him. 

There are hands stroking him too, gentle, petting him and holding his hips, bracing him while Geno rolls his hips and grinds right into the best spot on every thrust, and Sidney comes untouched for the first time in his life.

He gasps loudly as his arms go limp, but instead of collapsing on top of him Geno pulls him up, holding him against his chest and mouthing at Sidney’s neck as he thrusts a few more times and comes, squeezing Sidney hard when he does.

He’s sweet with Sidney even after orgasm, pulling out slowly and laying Sidney down gently on a dry part of the mattress, and Sidney blames that for the fact that he’s asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, and last chapter of "Pretty Woman" will be up soon :)


	3. Sid buying Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: "OMG, can u do Sid picking out Geno's Christmas present from his POV?!?! I think it would be so cute to see Sid running around picking up different puppy things and then eventually getting a puppy and giving it to Geno!"

Zhenya likes big dogs. Sidney knows Zhenya likes big dogs. That’s why he’d come to the shelter – to get a big, friendly dog, or the puppy version of it, for Zhenya for Christmas, because what else do you get the man who buys everything he wants the moment he thinks of it? Sidney has seen the big metal statues guarding Zhenya’s porch. Zhenya had put scarves on them last time it snowed. At least he’s considerate.

Anyway, Zhenya likes big dogs, but Sidney has been to this shelter three times already and the little corgi puppy hasn’t stopped following him around. They have a big, open room where potential owners can play with the dogs, and every time he comes out here the same corgi drops a toy at his feet and waits patiently for him to pick it up and throw it.

He’s not really Zhenya’s usual type of dog, Sidney thinks, but… he’s so cute. It’s been a long, long time since Sidney got to sit and play with a puppy, so maybe he’s just going soft, but all the big dogs they have here don’t quite have the same charm and the little corgi just stares up at him all the time with its big brown eyes and its huge ears… Sidney is weak.

He buys supplies first. It’d be stupid to buy Zhenya a dog and just leave it up to him to take care of everything else. So Sidney drops a ridiculous (for him) amount of money at the pet store getting every Penguins-themed dog item he can find. It’s a struggle getting them upstairs to hide them from Zhenya. Sidney thinks he pulls it off the first few times, but Zhenya starts giving him weird looks every time he goes upstairs alone now, so maybe not. Either way, Zhenya doesn’t ask any questions and all of Sidney’s purchases are undisturbed when he checks on them.

The shelter has been looking after the puppy – Jack, apparently, is what they’ve started calling him – but they close on Christmas and Sidney doesn’t really want to wait for the day after.

Jack is adorable in the car on the way home. Sidney made a little bed for him out of old sweatshirts in the front seat, and he’s curled up in it, face pointing towards the heater, ears twitching as the warm air blows over them. He isn’t really a puppy, Sidney thinks, but he’s not fully grown either, and his ears are still too big for his head. 

Sidney tucks him inside his jacket when they get home. He feels unexpectedly nervous walking up to the door. What if Zhenya didn’t have a dog in America for a reason? What if he doesn’t like small dogs? What is Jack doesn’t take to him the way he took to Sidney?

Most of his worries vanish when he sees Zhenya’s open, smiling face, and the rest disappear when that face lights up as Sidney pulls Jack out of his coat.

Sidney thinks he stutters through some kind of explanation of the whole thing, but Zhenya is ignoring him, immediately dropping to the ground to play with Jack, who is as charming as Sidney’s ever seen him. Zhenya is beaming the whole time; Sidney’s not sure if he’s ever seen that look on Zhenya’s face, so wide-eyes and delighted and youthful, but he feels warmth bubbling up in his chest at the thought that he’s the one to put it there. 

Last year Sidney spent Christmas bleeding in a truck stop bathroom. This year, he’s watching his boyfriend chase a puppy around their big, warm house. Sidney thinks he might be smiling even bigger than Zhenya.


	4. The Poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cheesy, but fuck it, I like cheesy sometimes

Sid is hurting.

His wrists are bruised. So are his mouth and throat, probably, but he hasn’t looked in any mirrors in the past few hours. He knows he’s walking oddly. Normally he’s better at hiding it, but today it’s just too much. He hasn’t slept in so long, he hasn’t eaten in longer, and he thinks he’s still bleeding a little bit.

But all the pain, the shattering of his rules, is worth it, because right now he’s standing in front of the poster section at the local sporting goods store, and he can afford the biggest poster of Geno - _Malkin_ \- they have, and he might still have enough to go to Burger King after.

The cashier gives him a funny look when he’s buying the poster. He thinks maybe the bruising on his face is worse than he thought, because the middle-aged woman looks like she’s about to say something, but in the end she holds it in and Sid leaves the store with his poster clutched tightly to him.

He treats himself and gets fries with his whopper on the way back to the apartment.

**

The poster looks a little bit ridiculous on his wall. It’s huge and bright and clearly new, a high definition snapshot of Geno taking a shot, stick bending right before it hits the puck. There’s no other decoration in Sid’s room; just the poster and a couple of pucks sitting on the desk under it. It looks a little like a shrine.

Sid likes it, though. He looks at it that night when he’s wrapped up in his blanket, trying to ignore the muffled yelling and crashing on the street outside his window. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe that he and Geno could even live in the same world, but every time he looks at Geno’s determined face blown up on his wall, he remembers their night together with startling clarity. Geno had a similar look on his face when he was pressing his fingers into Sid, focused entirely on driving Sid crazy before he even touched his own dick.

He thinks about it the most when someone is hovering over him who isn’t Geno. Sometimes he thinks it’s the only way he makes it through.

**

Every time Sid tries to take the poster down and put it in their attic, Geno puts it back up in increasingly random parts of the house. The final straw is when Sid eases back into one of his rare bubble baths and looks up to see Geno’s face staring back at him from the ceiling.

“I’m like,” Geno says defensively when Sid confronts him about it. They’ve been together for five years, but Sid still can’t resist melting into Geno every time his husband wraps his arms around him, even when he’s pissed.

“Why do I need a poster of you when I have the real thing?” Sid grumbles into the curve of Geno’s neck.”

“Big memories for me,” Geno responds, voice deepening as it sobers. Sid pulls back to look at him curiously.

“What, like the time you had to haul me out of that shitty apartment and take me to the hospital?” he asks sarcastically. Geno shivers against him.

“No,” Geno says, shaking his head firmly. “Reminds me of after that, when you finally live with me and I go get your stuff. First time I know I love you.”

Sid’s instinct, even after all of the years of consistent love and support and therapy, is not to believe Geno, but knowing his husband as well as he does now, it doesn’t seem so far-fetched.

“That’s funny,” he says, instead of denying it. “Buying it was the first time I realized I loved _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm anon8771 on tumblr lets party

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests in the comments for other scenes if you're interested or leave me an ask on tumblr - I'm anon8771 on there as well. Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
